<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>read me like a book by childofthenight2035</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695840">read me like a book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035'>childofthenight2035</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic in the air [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mild Sexual Content, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><em>read someone like a book:</em></strong> to understand someone’s thoughts and motives easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic in the air [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>read me like a book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so it's my birthday and i decided to gift myself a little thing  about my otp because another comeback means another chapter in that very long book titled 'jj project being a married couple'<br/>like, we just started!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s pretty late when jinyoung comes home and finds the book on the dining table. jaebeom isn’t there waiting for him, so he assumes he’s gone to sleep already. he’s had a busy day—after work he went straight to the university for the drama club’s night dress-rehearsal (yes, chan is doing fine, thank you for asking). he’s been made fun of already, for being this old and still going to college. by jaebeom, no less. </p>
<p>he shakes his head as he pulls his shoes off and that’s when he sees the book. it’s a thin, rather plain-looking little book. it could very well be someone’s notebook. he picks it up. it says <em>love poems</em>, simple as that. </p>
<p>it’s an ambiguous title, and perhaps jinyoung should have known better, but in his defense, it looks supremely unthreatening—no dust dotting the surface, no leather-bound cover, no intricate designs on the front. and besides, there was jaebeom’s blue bookmark stuck between the pages. so he opens the book to that page. </p>
<p>it’s five lines. he reads it once, twice. </p>
<p>
  <em>with a single look,<br/>you read me like a book<br/>it’s just about time<br/>to give back what’s mine<br/>and return my heart you took</em>
</p>
<p>and under that, in pencil, in jaebeom’s handwriting, is <em>but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, my heart is happy where it is.</em></p>
<p>it brings a funny smile to his face, because he’s not sure what it means. it’s true that he and jaebeom have been able to know exactly what the other is thinking most of the time—it comes from over a decade of knowing each other so closely. it’s the <em>return my heart</em> line that spooks him for a moment. what does that mean? this can’t be jaebeom putting a time limit on their relationship, right? the pencilled-in words reassure him, but he suddenly wants to find jaebeom and demand an explanation. </p>
<p>“hey, nyoung,” comes a mumble and then arms are wrapping around his waist from behind. he can’t help but press back, resting his hands over jaebeom’s, fiddling with their rings. “how was the rehearsal?”</p>
<p>“it was—” and jinyoung stutters, because he swears that he just saw in front of his eyes, words being written in air—the exact words that jaebeom just said. “it was horrible.”</p>
<p>“oh no.” and he sees those four letters! as if an invisible hand was writing them. and then there’s a scribble, something incomprehensible, almost like a mashup of words, but before he can even try to process it, they change. <em>that sucks</em>, the next set reads, a split second before jaebeom says, “that sucks.”</p>
<p>he stands there, shocked, wondering what on earth what causing this, when another set of words appears and he hears, “it’s the poem you just read.” </p>
<p><em>the poem?</em> he thinks, and he grabs for the book. </p>
<p>the words <em>it’s a spell. i think</em> float in front of his eyes. </p>
<p><em>oh fuck</em>. </p>
<p>and jaebeom laughs, like he heard jinyoung’s brain say that…?</p>
<p>“are you kidding me?” jinyoung snaps, turning around and shoving jaebeom away from him. “you deliberately left a <em>spellbook</em> out here so i would read it and get, i don’t know, <em>cursed</em> or something?”</p>
<p>there’s a pause, and then the words appear: <em>it’s not a curse, nyoung-ah, it’s only temporary. and i found out by accident, too. i thought it would be fun to try.</em> jaebeom hangs his head. “i’m sorry,” he says, with the written letters accompanying it.</p>
<p>a lot of things, run through jinyoung’s head and he can visibly see the confusion in jaebeom’s expression, eyes darting back and forth. he forces one prominent thought forward—<em>idiot.</em> jaebeom grins, eyes turning into crescents. </p>
<p>“so. what you’re saying is that…we can read each other’s words and thoughts?” </p>
<p>he nods. “from what i can tell. it’ll wear off after a few hours.”</p>
<p>jinyoung shakes his head wearily, no longer upset, but amused. “hyung, i already know what you’re thinking most of the time. and you know what i think. we don’t need this.”</p>
<p>
  <em>that is true.</em>
</p>
<p>but new words appear. </p>
<p>
  <em>but then i wouldn’t be able to tell you some things when people are around and you’re not looking at me.</em>
</p>
<p>jinyoung tilts his head and thinks, <em>like what?</em> and then he jolts a bit as he feels jaebeom’s palms run over his ass. </p>
<p>
  <em>i wouldn’t be able to tell you how much i want to eat you out right now.</em>
</p>
<p>jinyoung gasps, not because he’s scandalized, but because of the arousal shooting through him. he pushes him away. “jaebeom!”</p>
<p><em>why?</em> he wants to rip that fucking smirk off. “you don’t want me to?”</p>
<p>growling in frustration, jinyoung yanks him closer by the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together. jaebeom makes a surprised noise and his name writes itself out. there’s no protest, though. </p>
<p>they make it to their room with only a few bumps against walls and furniture, and fall quite ungracefully onto their bed—it’s been too long since, and drawing it out is something neither of them care for. the words are mostly gone, but that might just be because they’re rather preoccupied to say or think anything. </p>
<p>jinyoung is on his knees, face pressed into the mattress with jaebeom’s tongue in his ass, when the words, <em>god, you’re beautiful</em> flash in front of his closed eyelids. the weight in that sentiment forces a kind of sob from him. jaebeom knows how long jinyoung has struggled with the pressure of being perfect, how many nights he’d collapsed under that burden. </p>
<p>it’s exactly what he wants to hear. “hyung—”</p>
<p><em>so fucking unreal,</em> the words go on to say, even as jinyoung writhes in pleasure. <em>i look at you and i still can’t believe you chose me. have you ever heard of that? an angel giving up heaven to stay with me, of all humans?</em> </p>
<p>jinyoung shudders as light kisses are placed all up his spine; jaebeom’s fingers disappear and he gets turned gently onto his back. there aren’t any words right now, but he doesn’t need them—the look in jaebeom’s eyes conveys a thousand of them: all those songs that he’s written staying up past midnight, all those books they share filled with notes about their favourite lines, the little things they murmur when they’re drowsily melting into one another—all of it tells him what they mean to each other. he knows this better than anything, knows jaebeom better than himself. </p>
<p>“jaebeom,” he breathes against those hovering lips, surging up to capture them. jaebeom pulls away; a hand brushes his hair off his forehead. </p>
<p>
  <em>i love you.</em>
</p>
<p>jinyoung’s breath stutters. </p>
<p>
  <em>why will i never get used to hearing you say that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>do you not believe me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i believe you. of course i believe you.</em>
</p>
<p>jaebeom kisses him again, hands returning to their previously abandoned task. </p>
<p><em>this seems a lot easier, doesn’t it?</em> jinyoung thinks, hooking a leg over jaebeom’s shoulder. <em>being able to read my mind? literally?</em> </p>
<p>jaebeom shoots him a dark look as he moves back down. <em>you’re up to something.</em></p>
<p>“i’m just wondering why my dick still isn’t in your mouth, beom, get on with it—!” jinyoung throws his head back, a groan spilling from his lips. “fuck, that feels—!”</p>
<p><em>so pretty, taste so good</em>, he reads and swallows. fuck, if he got any harder, he would literally explode. jaebeom sniffs out a chuckle. he also gets hit. </p>
<p>“you and that fucking spellbook, i swear—” jinyoung can’t help but grind his hips up. “—going to kill me with unauthorised magic—<em>love poems</em>, what bullshit.”</p>
<p><em>that spell only works with, with people who are meant to be. jinyoungie, we’re meant to be, you know.</em> there’s such a sweet smile on jaebeom’s face. </p>
<p>he slurps off, leans up to bite at jinyoung’s neck and rolls over to find lube. </p>
<p>“i know, hyung.” </p>
<p>
  <em>there would never be anyone else.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what about breath, tho???? what the fuck that's one of the greatest songs i've ever heard, what a VIBE<br/>i love youngjae sm i want to write him something too<br/>also please stream, if you can't continuously, at least watch it every hour</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>